Harmonious Love
by lil7miss7sarcastic
Summary: This is a collection of songfics on Chuck and Blair-the eternal couple,whose love is anything but harmonious.
1. Best of Me

**This is based on Best of Me by Sum 41, a band with whom I've been obsessed with ever since I watched the (in)famous limo scene. This song is worth hearing, I guarantee it will bring tears to your eyes. **

* * *

_"It's so hard to say that I'm sorry_

_I'll make everything alright."_

She was staring at him now, waiting for him to say something. He swallowed hard, and the butterflies in his stomach resumed their nervous fluttering.

_"All these things that I've done_

_Now what have I become and where'd I go wrong?"_

Avoiding her eye, he looked someplace else-at her thin hand resting on the back of the chair, and instantly regretted doing that; it reminded him of what he'd done to her; of what he'd caused her to do.

_"I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first_

_I won't tell you lies."_

She must have noticed his gaze, as she immediately folded her hands. Now he was forced to look in her eyes. Her brown orbs were stone cold, with not a sliver of warmth in them.

He hadn't meant to do this to her. He had done it because…now he couldn't even defend himself. He was the one who had made her like this-and he completely deserved this.

_"I will stand accused with my hand on my heart_

_I'm just trying to say…_

_…I'm sorry."_

He had rehearsed, whatever he was going to say, the night before. But now, the words sounded hollow and empty. He wasn't surprised to see the cruel amusement in her eyes. He sighed, and just let his heart take over.

_"It's all that I can say_

_You mean so much and I'll fix all that I've done_

_If I could start again."_

She still hadn't said anything, and he immediately flashed back to the time when she'd thrown those flowers right at him. How he wished he could go back-things were so uncomplicated then…

But what was done was done. The only thing he could do now was to grovel for mercy. So he stepped closer to her and gave her a promise, a promise that once-upon-a-time, would have been treasured. Now he wasn't so sure about that.

_"I'd throw it all away to the shadow of regrets_

_And you would have the best of me…"_

He could feel her scoffing at this empty promise. His heart clenched with fear-what if it was too late? What if the damage that he'd inflicted on her was irreparable? Maybe he wasn't doing it right. He hadn't apologized much in his life. What would he know?

_"I know that I cant take back all of the mistakes_

_But I will try_

_Although it's not easy_

_I know you believe me 'cuz I would not lie."_

He saw her soften the tiniest bit. Maybe from iron–hard to rock-hard. Hope flared inside him-he would make it up to her, _even if it took the rest of his life._

_"Don't believe their lies, told with jealous eyes_

_They don't understand."_

He noticed her watching him carefully as he removed the bouquet of pink and white peonies and place it on the table. He looked up and their eyes met properly, for the first time; his struggling to make her believe in him, to make her understand. He heard her sharp intake of breath and she broke eye contact, her gaze landing on the flowers. She would know what they stood for, what they symbolized.

_"I will break your heart_

_I will bring you down."_

That was inevitable. He knew that two people who loved each other with such intensity were perfectly capable of hurting each other. He knew that one day or the other he would repeat his mistake, cross that line. But he also knew that, in the end, they were meant to be together. They had to be.

_"But I will have to say_

_I'm sorry…"_

As he left her room, he smelt a new beginning in the air-and he knew that he had to start the process of redeeming himself. Just as once she had brought out the worst in him (or so he'd thought), now he would give the best of himself to her, and everything would be alright again…hopefully.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Ever since I'd heard this song I imagined Chuck asking Blair for forgiveness and this song playing in the background. Sigh...**

**Please feel free to point out faults-I would like to know where I can improve.**

**-S2TheGreat**


	2. White Horse

**This was a challenge-to find a suitable Taylor Swift song for Blair and Chuck. Then I found White Horse. I trust you guys already know this song.**

**Thanks for the story alerts and review!**

**

* * *

**

_"Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to."_

Of course he was an angel. He looked like an angel-with blue eyes and blonde hair. That was why she'd fallen in love with him, in the first place.

_"As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you."_

She had had her doubts before. Lots of them. But she had never acted on them. She had always believed in him-that he would play the role of the perfect boyfriend, well…perfectly.

_"Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known…"_

She had seen the looks he gave her best friend. Those looks were the ones she herself craved from him, but had never got. She had seen the way he talked about her. She should have seen this coming.

_"I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell."_

She wasn't dumb. No matter how many times her father told her, how many times society reminded her, she wasn't a fairytale princess-the kind who gets a Prince Charming as well as a happily-ever-after.

_"This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down."_

Real life wasn't like the movies that she saw-where, in the end, the heroine finds the 'right guy' and everyone is laughing and watching the sunset.

She had always prided herself on knowing the fact that she had her whole future planned-what she was going to do, what she was going to be. And in those dreams, he had always been with her. Not anymore.

_"Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around…"_

Eventually she would forgive him. But she had learnt her lesson. No matter how much he pleaded, she was not going to give in-because she'd just found out how bad her fantasy-tale was turning out to be.

_"Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes_

_And I never really had a chance."_

She was on seventh heaven the day he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. She was so caught up in the fact that the 'most good-looking boy in the world' had asked her out, that she hadn't noticed the fact that maybe he didn't 'love' her or that maybe his interests lay somewhere else.

_"I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know…"_

Her friends used to tease her, her minions used to admire her for keeping picture-perfect plans for her and him. She used to imagine both of them at their wedding-him in a dark tuxedo, she in a flawless white dress. She used to imagine both them having children-a blonde boy, to carry the family name forward and a dark-haired girl. A perfect family. And the girls sitting below her would sigh and swoon at how lucky she was.

_"And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry…"_

She couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

"I'm leaving" she told him. He didn't seem so sad to see her leaving.

As she exited, she ran into his best friend, who was smirking slightly at her. He asked her what had happened.

"I think I just broke up with him."

_"Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well."_

She could see the disbelief on his face, coupled with something else, something she couldn't place a finger on. Was it relief? Was it joy?

"So what's the plan now?" he asked her, composing his face to the familiar look of indifference.

"I need to escape." And he smiled at her. Smiled.

_"And it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now"_

She knew that her dreams of a prince on a white horse would never be fulfilled. No, it wasn't that what he did to her was so terrible that it was completely unforgiveable. Maybe she just liked it better with the Dark Knight.

_"Try and catch me now…"_

_

* * *

_**This happens when Blair finds out that Nate has cheated on her with Serena, coupled with my characterized over-exaggeration.**

**Any song suggestions?**


	3. Need You Now

**Finally! Sorry for the long wait but I'm supposed to be studying day and night for this really important exam which is in a month. The next chapter will come sooner. Song by Lady Antebellum and yes, I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**"**_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor."_

She drew in closer and hugged her knees. The bed cover kept her physically warm and the pillows surroundings gave her a sense of safety. But it was all superficial. Inside she was an emotional wreck, and to top it all, her husband would be returning soon.

_"Reaching for the phone cuz I can't fight it anymore."_

Her Blackberry lay on the nightstand, lying there tantalizing close. One simple call. After that she could easily delete it from the call history. But she knew that it wasn't that simple. Once she was in, she was in; there was no turning back. But you won't be able to live without doing it, her inner voice said. She felt her will breaking. Almost.

_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind."_

She knew that this time it wasn't a game, but the big 'What if?' was still there. What would he be doing right now? Surrounded by whores, no doubt, and his usual supply of alcohol. Drowning himself in it, oblivious of the world.

_"For me it happens all the time…"_

If her husband had cared enough to check her top right-hand drawer, he would have found a locked box beneath her underwear, containing a beautiful necklace, which was the only reminder of the past that she still had. But he didn't, so she was safe.

_"It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you know."_

Her weary eyes glanced at the clock. It was time; time for her husband to come back, time for her to take some action. Loneliness crept upon her and she hoped she would have the guts to do the right thing.

_"Said I wouldn't come_

_But I've lost all control and I need you know."_

Suddenly she made up her mind. Flinging off the covers, she almost bounded to the dressing table and was amazed at the change in her behavior. She knew that he wouldn't have expected her to come-she herself had told him so. But right now, any sane thoughts left in her had been thrown out of the window, where they belonged.

_"And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now…"_

* * *

_"Another shot of whiskey _(scotch)

_Can't stop looking at the door."_

The air was filled with smoke and the loud music pounded in his already numb mind. Once upon a time, he used to come to this place to escape. But now he hated it, and yet he was here, waiting. Waiting for something inside him to show itself (courage?), to help him to do the right thing.

_"Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before."_

She knew where he was, and even though she wasn't supposed to, he wished she would come and save him from his slow spiral to destruction. Just like old times.

_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind."_

He knew that she wasn't happy. The self-obsessed part of him knew that she couldn't possibly be happy without him. But the other, less-sure part, feared if she still cared. Whether she would come.

_"For me it happens all the time…"_

The months may have melted in together and forgotten, but she had been constant, even in his self-destructive mode. Yes, he still had the ring.

_"It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now."_

Maybe a 'little drunk' was an understatement. Any normal person in his place would have passed out ling ago. But he didn't. Even in this drunken state he had the capacity to think coherent thoughts. And it was these thoughts that helped him make up his mind.

_"Said I wouldn't come,_

_But I've lost all control and I need you now."_

He got up suddenly and the faceless blonde to his right complained. He ignored her, something that he should have had done a long time ago. He knew what he had to do now, and even though his hopes were in great danger of being crushed, he knew where he had to go.

_"And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now…"_

* * *

He caught his breath as he saw her there, the moonlight lighting up her features.

"You came." He said, because he was too much in shock to do anything else. She turned and smiled at him. "I wasn't going to show up. Every bone in my body tried to slow me, every voice in my head screamed 'don't!'"

"But?"

"But I came."

He smiled, and suddenly there was no one else in the world, but her. She was everywhere, and he knew that this time, things were going to work out. He would hold on to her, even if it destroyed him, as he had told her once-he was nothing without her.

Things would not be easy. They weren't teenagers anymore. But she had come, and at that time, that was the only thing that really mattered.

_"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…"_


	4. Home They Brought Her Warrior Dead

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Okay this cannot be called be called a songfic because this is a poem by Lord Tennyson (which I don't own by the way). Anyways I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"_Home they brought her warrior dead:  
She nor swooned, nor uttered cry:"_

She sat there, still, pale and unmoving. There was no screaming, no crying, no fainting. It was almost as if her brain hadn't registered the fact yet. It happens, someone had commented wisely.

"_All her maidens, watching, said,  
'She must weep or she will die.'"_

The ladies cried delicately into their lace handkerchiefs, the crocodile tears fulfilling their social obligations. Everyone knew that it was all a pretense.

They waited for _her_ tears to come, as she was the one with a real cause for grief, but they never did. The ones who really cared were afraid. Afraid for her.

"_Then they praised him, soft and low,  
Called him worthy to be loved,"_

This did not affect her, because the words were empty and the praises hollow. No one had truly loved him, because no one had truly known him and in the deep pockets of their black hearts, many were not sorry to see him go.

"_Truest friend and noblest foe;  
Yet she neither spoke nor moved."_

His best mate spoke a few words, amidst tears, of happier times, of their memories together. He shared vignettes of all the times the dead man had been there for him. I still feel hollow inside, he had confessed.

Again, the ones who cared were afraid, for they had all cried openly, but she hadn't moved, nor had said a word.

"_Stole a maiden from her place,  
Lightly to the warrior stepped,  
Took the face-cloth from the face;"_

Her now not-so-sunny best friend thought that this was the only way to evoke a response from her. Maybe reliving the pain would do the trick, she had reasoned. But it hadn't worked. She had stared wordlessly at his pale chiseled features and then had gone back to how she was before.

"_Yet she neither moved nor wept."_

She sat there, still, pale and unmoving, like a marble statue, permanently carved in an expression of immeasurable grief. The ladies feared for her sanity and they left, for they had other (more important) functions to attend.

"_Rose a nurse of ninety years,  
Set his child upon her knee"_

The old maid had known her since infancy and had raised her like her own child, and was worried for her. So her wrinkled hands placed the dead man's child in her lap and they all waited with bated breaths.

"_Like summer tempest came her tears"_

She looked down at her own flesh and blood, whose face, hair, eyes greatly resembled his father, and cried. She wept with pain and agony and cried till no more tears were left. The suddenness of it had surprised everyone, but they heaved sighs of relief. She would survive.  
_"'Sweet my child, I live for thee.'"_


End file.
